1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount configured to support a power unit of a vehicle or the like relative to a support such as a frame in a vibro-isolating manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a power unit of an automobile or the like is supported in a vibro-isolating manner by a support such as a body frame via the above engine mount. As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-281225 (JP 10-281225 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-036295 (JP 2009-036295 A), and the like, the engine mount has a structure in which a first mounting bracket and a second mounting bracket to be attached to a power unit and a support, respectively, are connected to each other by a rubber elastic body, in general.
The engine mount is provided between the power unit and the support member by tightening and fixing the mounting brackets to the power unit and the support member by use of a securing bolt.